


Rupture

by purplefox



Series: Quarter [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto was still walking ahead defending his decision. It was painful but the road to Hokage had never been promised to be easy. The only good thing was that somewhere along this he could see there were connections. Eventually he would mend everyone back together
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Quarter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019331
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Rupture

**Author's Note:**

> I always knew that I was going to have Itachi play a role... It took a while to get this done but the purpose of this series is to EVENTUALLY get them back together and fix all the pain from all sides. I missed my darlings lol
> 
> Naruto and Kakashi have a lot to deal with

“What’s he doing now?” Naruto asked softly as he sat down. He folded his legs before he straightened his spine. The fight for the day was over but he needed to meditate. He needed a few moments to rest himself and this was one the few ways that he could do that.

He missed Sasuke. Not just Sasuke but he missed Itachi too. He had only been with that guy for a little bit and already Naruto got to missing him as if they used to be close friends or something. He longed for Sasuke, for Itachi. He longed for them and he knew it was mostly because they were one the few things that he had left.

This war was important but the wounds that Naruto received were not all on the outside. He had a job to do when this was all over but that did not mean thins did not hurt now.

He had made the right decision. Naruto closed his eyes tight as he repeated that to himself. He had made the right choice. They didn’t understand but this thing went both ways and they had to at least see that. They had been unable to trust him but- Naruto had been unable to trust his friends as well and that was painful. It was agonizing to admit even at this point.

They had been ready to lie to him. They had all lied to him and he had forgiven them. He had done that and he had gone behind their backs but they couldn’t forgive that. He knew that but that did not mean it did not hurt. He forgave them. It was okay they had given up, it was okay that they had been ready to kill Sasuke. He forgave them for falling for the elaborate twist. He forgave them that.

But they couldn’t forgive him for doing everything he could to remain someone he could look at in the mirror. Because no matter how things were and how they looked. The fact remained for him that if he had closed his eyes to the truth, he wouldn’t be the Naruto he wanted to be.

He had given up so much by doing the right thing. His Hokage’s trust. His friends. The trust of the majority of the shinobi around him. That thing that had been starting with Kakashi. Naruto had sacrificed everything in order to bring order and truth to not just his village but the entire shinobi world.

Because that was the right thing to do. Because when he thought back to his early days when he wanted to know the type of shinobi he wanted to be. When he thought about the promises, he made himself. the different vows and swears. Etched in his own damn blood. When he thought about that he knew there was never a chance that he would sacrifice Sasuke.

It had not been Sasuke’s fault. It had not even really been Itachi’s fault. Hell they might continue along in this war and find other people might have been pulling the strings. This thing just never seemed to end it was exhausting. Painful, it was painful too.

So much dark history had been right under their noses this entire time. Naruto had helped destroy the torture chamber before he had used the limited water to take a cold bath. He had sent back the eyes of his friend’s clan back to Konoha and-

It still freaked him out. There were some parts of the shinobi world that would never fail to creep him out. To think that people treated some clans like they were cows, some sort of cattle they could farm for their own uses. No wonder Sasuke’s clan had ended up falling.

No sense of safety. No sense of proper order either. Gods above and below. There had been so many eyes labelled like- like that crap was normal or something like that.

Naruto released a slow breath as he felt Kurama stir inside of him. Honestly he was thankful that even with all of this he had the fox. Without Kurama, Naruto would have fallen into despair a long time ago. The eyes of his friends and his village was painful.

 **“You’re moping.”** Kurama turned Naruto towards him in their shared space. **“They have to send Sasuke back. It’s gotten too thick for them not too. They are greedy that council and you know they want to use them. Those eyes.”**

Naruto knew that but- “They sent him away.” Naruto closed his eyes because he missed Sasuke. Just having him nearby made the fighting easier. Having someone by his side who accepted what he did and approved- it went a long way. “He’s not here and Itachi’s not here but-“ The message. “Itachi’s going to be fine.”

“ **Stop fretting about things you can’t change right now. You haven’t given up on them, right? Them and…”** Kurama’s distaste spread through their bond. **_“Him.”_**

“Come on.” Naruto laughed before he sighed. “It’s not that easy but I wish it was.” Being so close to Kakashi. Knowing he was hurting the older man even now. Having Kakashi turn away from him when they had just started something special. It hurt. It burned but there was very little Naruto could currently do about any of this. “When this is done.” Naruto whispered. “I’ll fix all of it. I’ll fix us. I’ve got the time and I’m not a kid anymore.”

 **“Still naïve. I keep telling you it’s not going to be easy. You’re better off heading off with the Sand Brat. At least he will forgive you. He’s already forgiven you.”** Kurama waved his tails from left to right.

“Baa-chan’s forgiven me.” Naruto said softly. “I know she has and I know by fighting everyday and leading this that I’m changing others. They are watching me. They are coming around. By the time this is over?” He looked up to Kurama and gave a slow smile. “I will be at least halfway there? It’s not going to be as hard as it used to be- it’s a good thing I never got used to everyone giving a shit right? It’s almost like being back home.” He shook his head. “I miss Sasuke but-“ God he missed his friends. “Soon.”

X

“Don’t blow yourself up.” Naruto murmured as he slowly focused on the seal. “Don’t blow yourself up. concentrate.” He watched the seal slowly lose it’s black colour and shift towards red. “Concentrate.” He murmured again as he watched the seal’s edge show spotted green. “Come on.” He hissed as he poured more chakra into it. “Come on come on-“

“What’s this for?” Shikamaru almost made Naruto yelp and lose focus. He had to move fast to stop the energy from pouring out. He had known that he wasn’t alone but considering the state of things he had not expected anyone to seek him out.

Sakura avoided him. Sai was awkward but he did make a slight effort. Kakashi made Naruto’s stomach hurt. The others… they didn’t really look at him but the people that hurt Naruto the worst was Sakura and Kakashi. The others just hurt… a little.

“Sense and block seal.” Naruto murmured as he slapped his hand over the seal. “For the you know. annoying white ones. I can’t be everywhere at once but we can stop them from slipping past us since they want to go underground and underwater and walk the long way around. Baa-chan said-“

“That their targets are the places we already were so you want to trap them if they do manage to slip past us. They won’t be turning up in our camps and trying to fight us anymore. It doesn’t matter if they can copy our chakra or not.” Shikamaru folded his feet under him as he examined Naruto’s tools. “So capture it is.”

“Capture it is.” Naruto gave Shikamaru a look before he cleared his throat. “And the Kiri medic nins said that they wanted to study the cells. Something about transplanting for other techniques. We have less injuries. Far less than anticipated. “Mostly because of him. “But uh, for future things it would be nice to study these and figure out what the hell this is about.”

“There’s only so much you can do on the battlefield after all and with a corpse.” Shikamaru’s gaze was heavy and Naruto did not want to dodge it but this was the first time in a while that anyone from Konoha had really looked at him. “How long have you been at this?”

“The seal? Just started it.” Naruto admitted. “But I did some other ones earlier but those are for when we move again-“

“No I mean seals in general.” Shikamaru paused before he picked up Naruto’s ink brush. “I remember when you used to suck at seals.”

“Used to suck at clone jutsus too.” Naruto pointed out softly. “People improve. They learn and they change. What was my worst people say now it’s my best. Besides.” He pressed a hand against the seal in his stomach. “Kurama’s old but he does help. He’s helpful… from time to time.” He admitted. “I’m learning a lot.”

“This whole war. This battle. You’re just running ahead. It feels like you’re leaving us behind. You ran off for Sasuke but the Sasuke you brought back. I didn’t think I’ve ever seen that guy before.” Shikamaru closed his eyes before he sighed. “You always did your own thing no matter what anyone else thought.”

“I did listen.” Naruto muttered. “To Iruka-sensei.”

“Not at first.”

“No.” He smiled. “Not at first. That’s okay though. I came around, he came around.” He met Shikamaru’s eyes. “I don’t run. I won’t run anymore. If I leave it’s because I need to get something and I’m coming back. You know, Baa-chan taught me something. Hokages make hard decisions that people might hate them for.”

“But once they are for the village.” Shikamaru stressed. “Then that’s fine.”

“Exactly.” Naruto slowly lifted his hand off the seal and gave Shikamaru a considering glance. “So how is what I did not something for the village? If I had followed everyone else. Would I be here? Would I be vulnerable? I think… I wouldn’t be eligible to be Hokage if I had followed and listened. No one had the full picture. No one did… but me.”

“Is that how you see it?” Shikamaru said softly before he sighed. “What am I saying. Of course that’s how you see it. Now you see yourself as fully alone.”

“Am I wrong?” Naruto flicked his gaze to around them. “Am I?”

“You’re not alone. We came here with you. Do we need some time? Yeah we needed time.” Shikamaru gently tapped his hand on the ground. “I think… we thought we had you all figured out and then this happened and we didn’t know who you were anymore.”

“Same guy that loves his friends and his village. Same guy that I always was. Just braver now. Just… I don’t need anyone to protect me anymore you know? I can stand on my own feet. I understand stuff.” Naruto said softly. “That’s the only difference. That’s the only difference between then and now Shikamaru. I’m the same guy.”

“In looks maybe but- it’s going to take some time.” Shikamaru reached out and the clasp to Naruto’s shoulder made his breath hitch. “Did we want to beat you before you came back? Yeah. What you did was messy as hell. Did it work out? Is it working out? Yeah but that doesn’t change that you gave the village a blow in terms of reputation. No one saw that coming from you.”

“I guess so.” Naruto admitted. “But I don’t abandon my friends. No matter what. I don’t run away my friends or leave them to die. It’s a hard road to Hokage Shikamaru. I can’t avoid hurting people. What I can do is make sure that you’re inconvenienced for a little while. So that in the future you can feel clean. So you can smile. All I wanted was to get rid of the darkness. If I have to fight it myself?” Naruto shrugged. “So be it. So be that.”

X

He felt the chakra signature early in the morning and he jumped out of his bedroll in confusion. Was he dreaming? Could it be a copy? What the hell-

But no, it wasn’t a copy. It was not a fake and he was awake. Naruto grabbed for his shirt and his boxers before he flung the flap to his tent open. He searched the skies until he found what he was looking for. He ignored the shinobi scattered around. Many were on watch and many were alert because he had just run outside but he did not care.

He knew that he would not get Sasuke back. Not right away. That was how power politics tended to work. He was disappointed but not that mad. Naruto got it. He seriously got it but he wished he did not have to. He had been glum about not having Sasuke with him to ride out the stares and disappointment.

He had not expected for them to give him something else. “Itachi!” He called out and he felt the shift in the camp. “Itachi!” The bird flew over the camp before it made a sharp turn. Itachi was on the back but he was not alone. It was strange to see him in anything but long cloaks. He was not in Konoha battle gear but that was to be expected.

Naruto had thought that he would be too injured to come out but someone obviously felt differently. The large hawk made another turn before it came down low.

Itachi showed how much he was like Sasuke when he leapt to the ground. Show off the both of them. Naruto leapt at the man and got the surprise of his life when the man hugged him back. He got his fingers tangled in Itachi’s ponytail as he hugged him. “Naruto-kun.” The relief in Itachi’s voice made Naruto’s throat tighten. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Naruto pulled back before he paused. He pressed his face close to Itachi’s neck confused before he smiled. “You met up with Sasuke before coming here?” It was a scent uniquely Sasuke’s and Naruto could never forget it. Those times they had been on team seven and then it had been a comfort to him when they had met up again. Then it had been in his tent helping him to sleep after battles.

“Sasuke saw me off.” Itachi’s hand slipped under Naruto’ chin and tilted him up. “Have you been sleeping Naruto-kun? Sasuke said you were hard at work. I was able to tell from the various gifts and reports but I feel my little brother did not stress exactly how hard you have been working.”

“It needs to get done.” Naruto muttered as he let Itachi look him over. “Don’t want to lose people so I gotta keep going. Gotta push you know? and we’ve done good. You got the eyes right? You and Sasuke.”

“Thank you for giving us that. Our clansmen.” Itachi’s face changed before he shuddered. “Sasuke didn’t know majority of the names but I- I was able to properly list names and confirm the dead.”

“I’m sorry.” Naruto said softly. “But we’re almost done. We’re almost through. We got Danzo for you guys. Just this guy and you guys… are free and in the clear.”

Had he dismissed everything that Itachi had done? Of course not but Itachi had been one of the biggest instruments in putting all of this together. There had been so much going on. From his side and on Sasuke’s and Itachi’s side. Naruto had not been betting on words to get through to Itachi but somehow, they had managed that.

He was not looking a gift horse in the mouth. He knew that he and Itachi had not met under the best circumstances. Back then the guy had been trying to get Sasuke to kill him. It had been messed up and he sort of had been trying to kill Naruto but warn others that Naruto was in danger too. The ultimate double agent.

“Not free Naruto-kun. Not that.” Itachi shook his head before he looked past Naruto. “Both Sasuke and I have done many things and we have to pay for those things. Right now, everyone is thinking about the bigger enemy but when that is gone people will remember.”

“They’ll remember what we did for you.” Naruto hissed. “And what we did for them. That’s what this is about!” He hadn’t forgotten what Itachi had did and neither had Sasuke. He had no idea how they managed to resolve that. He had known that between planning when heading home to Konoha. He had known there was a lot of talking between the brothers. “Don’t give up so easily.”

“I can’t do that.” Itachi’s eyes were amused as he watched Naruto. “Because I have you and you never give up.” His lips curved into a smile and it was so much Sasuke that Naruto was rendered speechless for a bit before he smiled back. It was Sasuke but at the same time it wasn’t. it was still pretty. Genetics were scary.

“That’s right. Never give up.” Naruto grinned before he pulled Itachi into another hug. “I’m glad you’re here. It’s nice to have people around me who get what I did and why.” He admitted as he pulled away. “Thank you.”

“You saved us. Sasuke and I would be dead or worse. We would have gotten caught up in this cycle. My body wouldn’t have lasted another year.” Itachi was so frank. “Sasuke might have returned like I had planned but he could have gotten captured. Warped or twisted by those seeking to twist him. This is the best outcome and if no others want to thank you. We do.”

“I couldn’t leave my best friend in the cold.” Naruto smiled. “And I couldn’t let a shinobi suffer like that.”

X

“I’ll back you up.” Itachi told him. That calmness made Naruto grin as he watched Itachi draw his sword. “Lure him Naruto-kun. Pull him to you.”

“Yeah.” Naruto reached for Kurama and sighed at the power flowing through him. “Alright.” He hissed As he felt the cloak extend. It went and covered those closest to him before it spread out. Back then he had to do it manually but now he could just use his will to blast his chakra. “Let’s do this!”

“Do you sense anything?” Itachi asked when Naruto fell silent and he searched. He was looking for small gaps in space. He was looking for the tiny distortions that their enemy liked to take advantage of. He had already lost no matter how one looked at it. He had lost the eyes and the torture device. Every day they took more and more ground from him.

“Not yet.” But the cloak covered all his people. Naruto winced as he muted the emotions from flooding in. this give and take was cool but it was distracting too. Naruto couldn’t afford to let the emotions to make him a moment. Every single second was vital and that could not be brushed away or even forgotten. He closed his eyes tightly as he focused. They had been working so hard. Doing this and the guy was still fighting. He had to have a backup plan.

He was still coming for Naruto. Whether that was out of spite or because he could still make things work if he had Naruto- he really did not know.

What he did know was that there was a target on his back and it got bigger every day. He was strong enough to face it but it still did concern him. There were so many things they did not know even with Itachi telling them everything that he knew.

Sometimes you had to wing it and now was one of those times. Naruto felt a displacement. Not even a big one. Nothing bigger than a coin but he was on it.

He focused his chakra and let it build as the distortion grew. Sometimes you had to wing this stuff and sometimes you had to let others come up with a plan. Sasuke had come up with some good things the last time that he was here.

They were watching Naruto. He got that now, they were watching him but he was good at switching things up. Naruto blasted his chakra behind him and shot forward. Right as the masked face appeared Naruto grinned as the hand stretched towards him.

Then he reached with his chakra hands and did the fastest switch that the shinobi world would ever see. Or maybe they had seen his Dad and knew Naruto barely passed it.

“Let’s go!” He cheered when Itachi’s sword swiped up. “Let’s do this!”

X

“He has good reflexes but we knew this.” Naruto mopped his face as he looked over his shoulder. “We need to be faster. Give him more damage. I know that you got him a few times. He bled.”

“He chose witch blows to take.” Itachi folded his legs as he looked over the reports. “He wasn’t using himself as a decoy today. There are no reports of any hits. He thought he had enough to grab you today.”

“Yeah.” Naruto grumbled. “I had that feeling too.” It had been a niggle at the back of his head but he had shoved it away. He hadn’t had a choice about that. He had just felt as though there was something about his enemy that he couldn’t put a finger on necessarily but halfway through the fight before the retreat he had gotten it. “It’s a good thing they sent you after all.” He muttered and Itachi gave him a small smile. “I’m serious.”

“I know.” Itachi’s eyes went back to the papers before he frowned. Naruto frowned before he crossed over to the other man. A soft tap to his shoulder gave him chakra before Naruto took the papers away from him. “Naruto-kun.”

“This can wait.” Naruto said softly. “We’re going in circles right now. You should rest up for a while. Have the rest of your things looked at. Get checked over again- if you want me to wait-“

“I’ll go the your tent.” Itachi said softly as he got to his feet. “I think your idea about rest is a sound one.”

“Of course it is.” Naruto laughed before he looked around the tent. He dragged his hands over his face before he took a deep breath. “So back to this. How much ground did we make today? It felt as though we didn’t go anywhere today.”

“It was too dangerous to go on for any longer.” It was a Konoha shinobi that answered. She gave Naruto a long look before she cleared her throat. “We made less than half our hoped for-“

“Yeah.” Naruto nodded. “Certainly feels like it but this terrain feels different.” He glanced over the reports he had taken from Itachi. “I think we should wait for the final say from the medic tents and get some rest and head out early tomorrow.” He murmured. “I feel like he’ll attack us again. Either tonight or early in the morning. I could be wrong but that’s just how it feels.”

“I feel the same way.” Shikamaru leaned back before he sighed. “Everyone should rest for now but stay on guard. We can’t afford any mistakes or any slips.”

X

Naruto didn’t know what had set Kakashi off but when the man confronted him he didn’t feel as surprised as he should have been. After Sasuke and after the way things had been going. He had known the man would find a way to talk to Naruto in private again.

He still made Naruto’s stomach flip when he looked at him. He made him long for what he didn’t even know now. Part of him kept thinking about what happened that time he left with the ANBU guards. Another part of him battled with the part of him that was dark and murky.

“I don’t have time for this.” Naruto stressed. Why did Kakashi have to catch him when he had been looking to blow off some steam? He couldn’t have chased Naruto down any other time? It had to be here and now? But only on his terms?

His blood was still hot from the brief skirmish they had done in the afternoon. He could not call that a battle. He had barely gotten into it. He had done a lot of damage but before he could get into it and ask Kurama for chakra or even get his clothes ripped up the enemy had retreated.

Which was good in its own way but Naruto had gotten stirred up and then he had to calm down. His plan had been to meditate because why spar and take off the energy? Just who exactly could he spar with? His blood was too hot to make tools or seals so- meditation it was.

He really didn’t have time for this. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. What he really wanted and needed to do when it came to Kakashi was not complicated at all. What Naruto ached to do was take his time and earn the man’s forgiveness and respect again.

They had been so close. They had been about to become something and yes- he had fucked things up but he didn’t have a choice. Kakashi had been the one anyway that-

“I don’t have time for this.” Naruto repeated as he closed his eyes tightly. “It’s been a long day. Been some long weeks ya know.” He snorted. “I just want to relax and go to sleep. Relax and go to bed. You shouldn’t have a problem with that right? It’s almost over. People have changed. People see the truth and-“ Naruto opened his eyes. “We wouldn’t have all these people fighting together if it wasn’t for me. I earned some time with my head down.”

“You didn’t even know him.” Kakashi said softly and that confused Naruto. “A few days was all you could have had. A few moments and you’re like that?” It only confused Naruto the more Kakashi spoke. His heavy sigh before he pushed at his hair made Naruto’s heart clench. “First Sasuke. Now Itachi.”

“He’s my friend.” Naruto said slowly. “Like Sasuke is my friend.”

“He was your enemy first. He hurt you. Chased you down. You didn’t know him but know you do?” Kakashi was wavering on saying something and Naruto could feel it. He was thankful the other man held back his words because he had the feeling it wouldn’t be that good. “Again and again.” Kakashi’s eye darkened before he looked away. “And now you trust him more than us. You put him over the village.”

“I put the truth and the future over everything.” Naruto sighed. “Kakashi. If Sasuke can forgive Itachi after everything that he did. Who am I to judge? He didn’t do me much.” He said softly. “He hurt Sasuke the most and you know what? he dropped everything for Sasuke. That tells me what kind of guy he truly is. It must be nice to be loved that much.” He said softly. “He loves Sasuke so much that he did horrible things to protect him. Even if he had to be hated.” He met Kakashi’s gaze and smiled. “I kinda know how that feels now. A little bit.”

X

“Interesting.” Itachi said softly while Naruto tried to tune out the very obvious guard outside of his tent. His stomach would have flipped if it had been Kakashi. But it wasn’t. it was a Konoha shinobi he barely knew so maybe he should be thankful. Naruto sighed as he rubbed his chest with his bare hand. Itachi had been looking over his seal work and it was kind of nice.

“Been dipping into different kinds of seals and seal art. Necessity made a lot of these.” Naruto flipped a few at Itachi and the man easily caught them. “Made a blood capture seal completely by accident did Sasuke tell you? We were messing around and-“ Naruto broke off to laugh. “I bit him and then boom! He was pissed.”

“He did say it was frustrating how creative you could be.” Itachi smiled as he examined Naruto’s seals. “That reminds me. He said giving you books would be wasted but surely that can’t be true. I have a few artefacts that you might want to make use of. They require the Sharingan to translate them but you have two eyes in your service.”

“Itachi.” Naruto smiled. “Thank you but I think that’s not the way to go for me. I did a lot of digging and reading when I pulled the whole mess together and… I never liked reading like that.” He laughed. “Sasuke’s right for now but maybe in the future I’ll take you up on that offer.” He hugged his knees before he glanced at the other man. Itachi was watching him out of the corner of his eye. “I was thinking when this was all over… see where my mom came from.”

“A good idea although I have to warn you that it’s a ruin.” Itachi said softly. “And before you ask yes I had to go and look. I was curious. You are remarkedly like her.”

“I know.” Naruto grinned. “I don’t cry as much though.” He made a face as he recalled their too short conversation. “Don’t think she cried over my Dad.”

“I’m fairly certain it was the other way around.” Itachi murmured and Naruto blinked at him. “Talk to… well I suppose you could ask me but I wasn’t around much.”

“I guess but first-“ Naruto grinned as he reached for Itachi’s shoulder. “I want to do another check so close your eyes and be as non-threatening as possible.”

X

The sharp inhale brought him out of the daze he had fallen into. Naruto blinked and swallowed as he came out of his trance. He met Kakashi’s startled gaze before he glanced up and noted how dark it had gotten. “Sorry.” He apologized as he got up. “It was hot and I needed to clear my head.” He gave a thought to his pants and jacket still over the rock as he waded out of the water. The river had been a blessing. “Something come up?”

“You could say that.” Kakashi said softly as Naruto dried himself as much as he could with his hands. His boxers were a lost cause so he sighed before he stripped them off and tugged on his pants instead. “We decoded the message we were given. We have more information on the next location. We think we have some hideouts.”

“Forgot to ask how you guys are getting this stuff.” Naruto zipped himself up as he faced Kakashi. “Every time I think we’re done you guys come together and tell us some history we don’t know and what should have been lost or even found. What’s the deal with that?”

“Most of the information comes from what we know about the previous war.” Kakashi said softly. “Much of the information would have been lost to time but we have enough from all sides to slowly paint a picture and a pattern.”

“Nice and also very true.” Naruto admitted. “It’s a good thing people couldn’t stop from interfering with other people’s countries back in the day huh? And even now.” He shook his head. “And they fuck up everyone but it’s for the greater good. Who was supposed to get that good? One person? A generation years from now? Idiots.” He sighed before he shook out his boxers. He held them in his hand before he slipped into his shoes. “Thanks for tell me. I guess we move out earlier in the morning then. I don’t think that’s enough for healing but what do I know.” Kakashi twitched at his words. “Or are the injured being left behind?”

“Nothing of the sort.” Kakashi said softly before he carefully watched Naruto. “Everyone is at least able to move forward or move towards the medic post. The further into the territory we go the less injuries we are accumulating. Although the items being destroyed-“

“In my defence some of those were made to kill me.” Naruto pointed out dryly. He tried to step past Kakashi but he paused. “You know you could have sent Sai to inform me. Shikamaru. A normal Chuunin. It didn’t have to be you.”

“Yes it did.” Kakashi said softly. “It needed to be.” The way he spoke… the words were no different than normal but the tone took Naruto back to just before his stupid decision.

“You didn’t need to.” Naruto admitted. “But you did. You felt you had to and… that’s good as much as it hurts.” He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly to catch Kakashi’s scent. “Because when I think back to everything and admit that I wouldn’t change a thing. I like knowing your eyes are still on me.”

“What are you trying to do here?” Kakashi asked softly. Naruto smiled as his heart clenched. “Naruto-“

“Don’t say I chose.” Naruto hissed. “I saved him. I saved us all and I would like someone to admit it!” His words bounced around and he had to shove Kurama back inside of him. “Just once. Admit that I saved us.” He hissed.

“You saved us.” Kakashi said softly before he surged forward. It startled Naruto so badly that he flailed backward and ended up with his back against the large rock. “You saved us and went behind our backs to do it. You made us feel as though we couldn’t do anything but you were the hero. You saved us no matter the cost or the light shining down on us. You saved us when all most of us were trying to do was save you.”

“Save me?” Naruto murmured. “Save me? When has anyone really tried to save me? Iruka-sensei saved me that made me change. Sasuke changed me. I made rules from that moment.” He murmured. “But what you guys tried to do wasn’t saving. It wasn’t protecting. You treated the man who wanted to become Hokage like a child.” He met Kakashi’s gave head on. “Am I a child? Is that how you see me?”

“No. never.” Kakashi closed his eye and the hiss he relieved twisted Naruto’s soul. “Why- You did something good but the way you went around it. During that time you couldn’t chance taking one of us even if it was Shikamaru into your confidence?”

“And have everything dismissed? We were on a tight schedule. This was a do or die moment. Lose some things or swallow it down and let us be destroyed. I didn’t have the time and-“ Naruto smiled. “I couldn’t think and I couldn’t trust. I would have told Baa-chan if I could.” He closed his eyes. “But you were purposefully messing with my head back then.” He opened his eyes again and shook his head at Kakashi. “I couldn’t tell you. You would have made me forget. Made me burn and made me stay somehow. I couldn’t chance it.”

“I wasn’t-“ Kakashi looked so startled. “I didn’t try to-“

“Too close, those talks.” Naruto murmured. “When I reached out you were always there. “I know and I got it. That was fine. Making me so hormonal though.” Naruto laughed hoarsely. “That was on purpose. You didn’t want me thinking about why everyone else was sneaking around. You didn’t want me to get hurt and-“ If he had to admit it. This was the best time to do so. “You didn’t want me to run after Sasuke.”

“It was dangerous. I was determined to protect you. You know who you are.” Kakashi whispered. “Why I tried to keep you safe. What I told you back then when you were growing into your strength and developing your skills. None of that was a lie or a trick.”

“The neck thing was though.” Kakashi paused as though recalling just what he had done. When he hung his head a bit Naruto blew out his breath. “You really tried to manage me with hormones? If that shit hadn’t been the coldest ice water ever it would have worked you know? and I’d have never forgiven myself.”

“This shinobi world can be… cruel. The bond you and Sasuke share. Other have shared things just like it.” Kakashi said softly. “I did not want to watch you suffer because you were unable to break it. None of us wanted you to suffer because of the bond you couldn’t sever. In our eyes Sasuke was beyond redemption.”

“You’ve seen him.” Naruto said softly. “What do you think now?”

“I think.” Kakashi laughed softly. “You work miracles. That you always have and you always will. That’s you strength but…maybe your actions are more like a Hokage than we had expected.”

“Kakashi.” Naruto had no idea where this could lead but this reminded him of the first time heat had flashed through him in the training field. Heat lingered and pooled in him as he stared at the other man. “Kakashi I didn’t have a choice. We come back to that. I didn’t have another option that I could choose.”

“But most importantly.” Kakashi hissed before he dipped his head. Naruto moaned when he was pushed against the rock. He had been hoping for this but not now. Not neck deep in a war. This was a bad idea because they had to talk this through. “Why couldn’t you find a way that involved me.” He whispered hoarsely before he yanked his mask down around his chin. The kiss that he swept Naruto up in made his head fog.

This was such a bad idea. There was so much they needed to do. So much to talk about but his heart raced the harder he was pressed against the rock. Kakashi still wanted him. He was hurt and Naruto had to fix that but the man he wanted; the man he had fallen for still wanted him.

“Kakashi.” He whispered when Kakashi pulled back. His lips felt bruised and his legs felt weak. What a terrifying man. “You can’t ignore your own teaching.” Naruto laughed softly. “For all of you. I would do so many things. Didn’t I almost break rules for Gaara?” He panted. Kakashi stepped forward but he tensed just before Naruto hissed and pushed past him. “Itachi.” He greeted as he snagged his jacket.

“You were taking too long.” Itachi stood casually. Almost too lazily as he watched them. “I feared you had fallen into a deep conversation with Kurama-san and forgot that you have to eat.” Right on time Naruto’s stomach growled and he flushed. Itachi gave him a small smile before he visibly shifted in order to address Kakashi. “Kakashi-senpai.”

“The senpai is not needed.” Kakashi rasped before he glanced down at Naruto. In the short space of time Naruto had been distracted he had pulled the mask back up. Still, on the exposed pieces of his face Naruto could read how bothered he was. “You came looking for Naruto.”

“Naruto-kun is the reason I’m here.” Itachi said softly. “Or else I would be dead or still working on the other side. Most likely I would be dead.”

“Let’s move past that.” Naruto could remember just how deathly ill Itachi had been. He was fine now and obviously the rehab had worked on him but such a man had been wavering on the brink of death clinging on just so he could protect Sasuke. “What’s the rations for today?” He wanted to war over if only so he could eat ramen. He missed ramen so badly. The other stuff was not horrible but it was not fun either.

“We have bread.” Itachi said softly before he extended a hand. “Bread and actual meat.”

“You’re kidding.” Naruto laughed as he stepped past Kakashi. He reached for Itachi’s outstretched hand only to feel a tug on his shoulder. He paused when he looked back and saw how Kakashi held on to him. “Kakashi?”

“There’s no need.” Kakashi’s face looked conflicted before he slowly released Naruto. “Make sure you check on the decoders tent before you turn in.”

“Yeah.” Naruto said softly. He swallowed and searched Kakashi’s face but he couldn’t understand what it was hiding. He sighed before he shook his head and joined Itachi. His body felt the warmth from the kiss and Kakashi’s kiss. It had been a bad idea but it had been the spark he needed to inflame his hope. Naruto waited until he was certain they were out of earshot before he spoke. “How much did you see?”

“Enough to understand Sasuke’s complaints.” Itachi said softly before he gently ruffled Naruto’s hair. “Sasuke spoke to me about his time here Naruto-kun.”

“I know.” Naruto admitted. “Just now- that. I don’t know what made him do that.” He said softly. “Before he couldn’t keep far enough away. Then Sasuke was here and I was tripping over him. Now he- he kissed me. He still wants me but what I did is still between us. We can’t move forward like this.”

“He doesn’t want to lose you. He’s smart enough to know that he can easily lose you. To another country or to another man.” Itachi said softly. “You made him doubt and fear.”

“And I’m sorry for that but I got hurt too.” Naruto murmured. “I still want him. I still care about him and just now- I just want this war over with so I can get him back. I don’t give up.” Naruto rubbed his lips with his fingers. “I don’t give up easily so I’m not going to give up on my friends or my village. I came from the bottom once. I can do it again.” He jostled Itachi lightly and the man huffed in amusement. “Still have Iruka-sensei. I have Sasuke and you too. I don’t have an empty deck. I have things.” He could feel the hope in his chest. “And I will again.”

X

“Sleep here?” Naruto yawned. “I don’t mind.” He murmured to Itachi. “But why?” Itachi could sleep anywhere but more importantly the place next to the medic tent that had been designated for Itachi. He could most certainly sleep there.

“It’s more relaxing to fall asleep to your presence and your heartbeat.” Itachi had already rolled onto his side. “It is comforting. I can think of Sasuke and sleep easier. I can be comforted by your presence.”

“Ah.” Naruto got that. “Sleeping next to Sasuke was nice too.” He yawned. “He lifted up his sheet and yawned again. He was not even going to bother fighting sleep. “Sasuke and I used to sleep in the same bedroll. Wanna sleep together?” He offered softly. There was a pause from Itachi’s side. “Okay but Sasuke told me that you two did it too. Like way back.”

“Yes we did.” Itachi laughed softly. “Back when things were not perfect but the people around us were clan.” He rolled over and crawled for Naruto before he slipped into the offered space. Naruto paused at the unexpected warmth and how Itachi wrapped himself around him. Sasuke liked them side by side or the small spoon. Itachi easily snuggled around him and made him feel small. The wonders of a natural big brother he guessed. “You should go to sleep.” Itachi said softly as his hands stroked Naruto’s hair. Naruto yawned as Itachi pressed him into his chest. It didn’t sound like a bad idea. He had wanted to sleep from the start.

“Things like this is nice.” He murmured into Itachi’s chest before he yawned again. “Warm. Feeling someone who cares about you next to you. No wonder it hurt. For the both of you.”

“For Sasuke having someone who he loved so much hurt him so much changed him.” Itachi whispered softly. “I felt as though that was the only choice available to me. For me, I couldn’t chance him losing his life. Better alive and twisted by hate than dead because of others. When I think back. I know my love clouded me but I couldn’t change anything.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi and sighed as he snuggled closer. Their legs were tangled together but honestly all he felt as he rested against the man was peace. “Honestly. I feel the same way.” He breathed. “But I didn’t have to kill anyone. Not this time.” He yawned. “But I loved them too much to not do what I did. Didn’t want them hurt a friend, if someone had to be hurt. Rather it be me. I can survive that. I can fix that.”

“And that is why Naruto-kun.” Itachi whispered against his hair. “That’s you’re the brightest star that saves us all. What a powerful light.” He murmured as Naruto felt himself drifting off. Naruto hummed as he allowed sleep to finally pull him under.

X

“This is real.” Naruto murmured as he stared at the landscape. “And not the enemy’s jutsu?” He demanded. Itachi smiled at him but Naruto knew he was justified in his confusion when he saw other shinobi staring ahead at the white landscape. “What the hell did you guys do in the last war? How is this even possible?”

“While we’re here we should really find a way to break this it has to be a strain on something even if it is the weather patterns.” Shikamaru muttered from behind him. “I’m guessing this might have to do something with previous Kiri shinobi but if I remember correctly people from the land of Iron clashed around here as well during the end of the second shinobi-“ Shikamaru unrolled a scroll that Sai handed him. “So there is something keeping this area in snow. We should proceed with caution.”

“The war was wild.” Naruto muttered before he felt Kurama stir. He grinned when he felt extra warmth. “I don’t need it you know.” He whispered and Kurama ignored him. “Naruto stared ahead at the white landscape before he sighed. “We really can’t leave it like this.”

“No we most certainly can’t. I’m certain others tried to before but they didn’t have the number or strength. Right now we have both.” Itachi said softly. Naruto grinned as he allowed warmth and chakra to flood through him. Kurama’s cloak swept over him as he considered the landscape.

“What is going to happen is there will be three teams.” Naruto said softly. “Two goes around and one goes through. I’ll send clones on the around team.” He breathed. “What we need is to find the markers. Something like this has to have some sort of marker. I think it is in the middle but I could be wrong.” He grinned. “If someone shows up don’t worry.” He laughed. “I can make it to you quicker if I’m in the middle.” He glanced behind him to where most of the Konoha shinobi were watching. “Any problems?”

“That sounds fair.” Sai rolled up a scroll and Shikamaru nodded.

“Okay three troops. Let’s organize the formations now.” Shikamaru placed his hands on his hips. “It’s troublesome but I’ll go right.-“

“I volunteer to go left.” Itachi cut in. Shikamaru paused before he shrugged and nodded. “Thank you.”

It was then that Kakashi strolled by. Naruto had only see him from far since they had set off. He watched the man speaking to several shinobi before he froze. He jerked his head towards Naruto and the shock in his eye made Naruto frown. What could be the issue? He watched Kakashi stare hard at Itachi for a few moments before he tensely walked away. Naruto felt his heart clench because what on earth could have set him off this time?

X

“Why do you smell so strongly if each other?” Kakashi hissed and Naruto froze as he stared at the man. “Answer me! What did you do?”

“We slept in the same tent last night.” Naruto said softly. “That should have been reported since you lot keep spying on me. Spying on us. What’s the big deal? We were sleeping together last night.”

“His scent is all over you.” Kakashi looked away before he pushed his gloved hand through Naruto’s hair. “All over like you two- what did you do?”

“Nothing!” Naruto snapped. “I didn’t do anything I haven’t done with Sasuke.” He hissed. “Why would you-“ He cleared his throat as he let his head drop back against the trunk of the tree Kakashi had caged him against. “Isn’t it kind of silly to be jealous when you’re doing what you’re doing? You’re mad at Sasuke. Now Itachi? He never did anything directly to you!”

“But now you’re so close that your scents can mingle like this? He holds you? Do you know that I spoke to Sasuke before he was sent back?” Kakashi said softly. “You do know he threatened us?”

“Sounds like Sasuke.” Naruto admitted. “You must have pissed him off. Didn’t you hear how he talked about Danzo? When Sasuke gets heated he speaks to hurt.” He watched Kakashi before he gently reached up. he breathed a sigh of relief when the man let him uncover his other eye. “I tried so hard to save Sasuke. He accepts me. He cares for me and he’s thankful to me. Don’t I get a moment to be happy about that?”

“And Itachi? The only thing they care about is each other. Now you.” Kakashi caged him in tighter before he breathed. “You don’t understand it Naruto.”

“You think they’ll take me away?” Naruto laughed. “They know how much I want to become Hokage. Not Kage. Hokage. That means the Kage of Konoha.” He said softly. “No matter what that’s my dream and I’m going to fight to it. If I fall before I get there? It just means I was too weak to truly become the one that protects everyone else. That is just how things are.” His hand moved down to Kakashi’s masked face. “For me? Those two brothers.” Naruto stressed. “Would stay in a place they feel they don’t belong. I’m sorry if you’re hurt by that but in the village that I want. I want them there in it. Healing from their past.”

“Naruto.” He felt Kakashi’s lips move against his fingers and Naruto’s heart pounded. This was so stupid and so dumb but Kakashi was the one that had nudged him away. It reminded him of before. Training sessions and lingering moments and hands. He wanted to kiss him but it was such a bad idea.

“Can’t you wait until we get back to the village?” Naruto asked softly. “I want to fix things. I’m going to fix things.” He admitted. “But this war is something I have to do.”

“This is your first war. You don’t understand how painful it is having to have you here.” Kakashi whispered before he lowered his head. Through the mask things were muted but Naruto’s heart still pounded. He wished there had been more of this from back then. This would keep him warm and hopeful but there was no way around the fact that there was regret on both sides. What a mess they had.

X

“All this time you’ve been here.” Naruto smoothed his hand over the large hare. “You’ve done well protecting this place. Don’t worry about your friends.” He had no doubt that the bodies of the summoners were long gone. The summons did remain however and that was painful to see. “We’ll turn this place back to what it should be. Thanks for working so hard.”

The hare closed its red eyes and huffed as Naruto slowly stroked over the seal marking on its head and back. He slowly pumped chakra into those areas as he kept the hare calm. He ignored the snow he was kneeling in and the others around him. He focused on the summoning animal that in his opinion had worked too long and he needed to fix that. Naruto was not cool with the pain everyone had to suffer in a war.

It was not just the people and the shinobi. It was the landscape the animals and sometimes it seemed as though no one got that no matter how many times he shed tears at the pain everyone wen through. There was a system to this madness and Naruto needed to break it. The gear that chugged this machine along hurting everyone. Naruto would crush it and it had started back then. It was continuing here.

“Thank you so much.” The Hare nuzzled Naruto before they disappeared in a large puff of smoke. Naruto released a sigh of relief as his hands shook. He was so glad. He was so thankful that he had found them and managed to release them from their pain. “Take it easy back there. Wherever that is.” Naruto sighed before he got to his feet. He smiled at the hands that tried to heal him. “I’m fine. Has anyone found anything else? There may be other summoned creatures and tools around here.”

“We haven’t found much.” Sai had his brush out. “But we have found what seems to be an inaccessible owl’s nest.”

“Let me take a look.” Naruto glanced up at the sky. “This will be the last time that snow clouds can be seen here.” He murmured before he shook off his feelings. “No other markers?” He questioned. “Bodies? Maps? A skeleton?” He didn’t want to see the skeleton but if it gave them clues he would muster up and look at it.”

“Nothing.” A kiri nin pressed her hands against his back and Naruto felt warmth. “We think there is a snowbird that keeps making it snow but it keeps vanishing.”

“Let’s get that too.” Naruto sighed. “Okay.” He sighed before he glanced at the sky again. “Let’s go.”

X

The hands that pressed against his back as he rode out overpowering the seal made Naruto want to cry. He knew these hands and he knew that warmth. Anyone else could have done this but it meant a lot to him that these hands were hers.

He didn’t say anything. He kept his eyes closed as he felt out the twists and bends in the seal. He gritted his teeth as he flooded the bends and cracks within the seal in order to slowly break it. Kurama lent him strength and behind him he was healed as quickly as he was damaged.

Seals like these were dangerous to break by force. The backlash could be deadly to anyone else. Kurama healed but not as quickly as Naruto would need. They would have to use extra energy to do that. So with her hands on his back steadying him and keeping him focused. He was able to force open the lock.

He honestly wanted to cry even as he worked. The tears kept fighting to escape but if they left him they would freeze on his face. So Naruto struggled to keep his tears back as he worked. He slowly worked to the centre of the seal. Surged through with his chakra until he reached the centre.

Then a gasp escaped him as he felt himself not pushed away from the seal but embraced instead. There was warmth deep within the cold and he marvelled at it. He felt the touch of fingers. Some warm and some cold before whiteness exploded from behind his eyes.

He huffed as he sat back. The seal mark slowly faded away and he felt warm all over. There were still other markers but this big one had been a part of keeping this thing together. He just needed to find the others.

The pain of the past, Naruto wanted to help fix it and he guessed his intentions had connected with the seal. He guessed it was possible. Look at his own seal. There had been just enough of the previous seal caster left that they had welcomed Naruto and helped him break the seal.

The hands slowly slid away from his back and Naruto reached out without thinking. He paused and slowly released Sakura’s wrist as she froze up. He met her eyes and- how long had it been since they had truly looked at each other? He missed his friend. He missed her so much but he couldn’t properly face her now.

But he missed her. He was glad that she had been willing to do this for him. He watched her lips trembled before she kneeled back down. He froze in shock when she leaned towards him. “Always ready to cry.” She brushed away ice from his face and Naruto flushed. “You honestly care too much. Weirdest shinobi we’ve ever had.” Her smile made his heart clench before she pulled away. Naruto watched her get up and when the shinobi behind them swallowed her up he felt his heart long.

But like Kakashi. This wasn’t the time. He couldn’t properly address things. Not here and not now but he missed her. He was sorry for hurting her but while the bond between them was damaged it was still there. He wasn’t fighting to fix and build a bridge. He was working to fix the bridge that he had let fray. But if she still cared, it was still possible to fix that bridge.

X

“The Sharingan is nice huh.” Naruto breathed as he kneeled next to Itachi. “Did you get their whole story? Mind telling me?” He caught Itachi’s slight smile and leaned against the man. “Come on. I can’t speak bird. At least tell me what they were trying to say. They were really loud about it.”

“They were thankful.” Itachi’s hands slowly brushed away the snow from the large mound they had been told to find. Naruto watched Itachi’s soft expression as the large tabby was slowly revealed. “They wanted to give them both a good sleep.” He said softly as Naruto joined in. “Promises were broken but the time they had together was sufficient.”

“I get that.” Naruto swallowed as the large cat was revealed and then the man under the cat. “Oh wow.” He breathed. “Nightingale really did save those two. Look how contented they are.” At least it wasn’t a skeleton. “They were in ice this whole time. We have to send them back.”

“I know.” Itachi murmured as they brushed away the snow from the ice. Naruto watched him pull out a seal before he opened a small bottle. “He belongs to Kusa. They should take him back home. Him and his companion. They aren’t a summon.” Itachi stroked over the ice form of the cat with a smile. “It’s a very interesting cat. I thought they had died out.”

“I wished I could hear their story.” Naruto admitted before he sighed. “Kusa huh.” He knew there. “Well I’ll get the toads to take the body to Baa-chan and then from there they’ll take this guy here. Maybe they can recognize him and know exactly where to put him.” He smiled as he rubbed the ice. “Maybe they know the story about this guy and his cat.” He lowered his voice. “Sasuke said you liked cats but you really do don’t you?”

“Our clan were very closely tied with cats.” Itachi sat back before he laughed. “But I found them very cute. The Sasuke that would wear cat ears was also very cute.”

“Oh what?” Naruto snorted. “No way.” He could see it and the thought was hilarious. “You have to let me see! Are there any pictures or…” He smiled into Itachi’s face. “Use your Sharingan?”

“My future Hokage.” Itachi shook his head. “That is not the purpose of our clan’s gifts.” His lips twitched before he smiled. “But considering what others would use them for it is a far better usage.” He placed his hand on Naruto’s head and his eyes went red.

X

“Tell Sasuke I miss him.” Naruto smiled before he sighed. “And uh. If you see Baa-chan can you give her this for me?” He had found it but he had not wanted a cold delivery like the toads or even the hounds. He wanted a warm hand to place it into her hand. “I was thinking she could do something with that crystal.” He smiled. “Make it a necklace or a hairpin or something. I always thought that violets suited her.”

“I see.” Itachi examined the crystal before he tucked it away carefully. He glanced back to his escort before he swept Naruto into a hug. It made him laugh and he squeezed the man back. Months ago he would have thought this impossible. “I truly wish that I could stay.”

“Don’t push yourself.” Naruto scolded. “And they said they needed you at Headquarters. Having you around the people who put voices in my ear is almost as good too you know.” He gently rubbed his face in Itachi’s shoulder. “Hug Sasuke for me.”

“He must be insisting to be allowed to come back here and fight.” Itachi said softly. “Managing my wilful little brother is a task.” He sighed. “Naruto-kun. Don’t let this war strain you don’t let it drain you. Come back to us.”

“Obviously.” Naruto pulled back before he slipped his arms free and pulled at Itachi’s cheeks. “Don’t say things so misleading when you _know_ that he’s listening.” He whispered. “You and Sasuke are trouble you know?” Itachi’s wide smile made Naruto smile. “Man your clan was just giving away good looks huh.” He shook his head. “I can’t with this.” He stepped out of Itachi’s arms before he sighed and gently tapped his chest. “Stay healthy. I’m coming back. I am the future Hokage you know. your future Hokage. Just need to finish this.” He breathed. “Me and this guy. Whoever he really is.”

“Be careful.” Itachi said softly. Naruto grinned before he slipped Itachi’s ponytail over his shoulder. “Even apart we are focused on you.”

“I know. I can feel it.” Naruto allowed Itachi to step away before he raised his voice. “Get healthy!” He called out and Itachi smiled. Naruto watched him make his way to the escort with a sigh. First they had given him Sasuke then they had taken him away. Then they had given him Itachi but him leaving was not a bad thing.

“He worked hard even with that body.” Shikamaru said from behind him. “Are you going to be okay? We still have more ground to cover and the ice is still melting.”

“I’m fine. I have you guys to support me.” Naruto glanced at Shikamaru before his eyes moved over the gathered Shinobi. “I’ll be fine. We are all here right?” The roar of approval actually kind of shocked him.

X

“The last of it.” Naruto said softly when he felt the warm body sit next to him. He kept his gaze of the wet trees. “It was actually kind of pretty but weird. It didn’t belong but it was beautiful.”

“Ice an be dangerous but beautiful.” Kakashi said softly. Naruto sat back a bit with his gaze on the melting ice. Kakashi sat with him silence before Naruto felt a soft touch to his fingertips. He did not have to glance down to know Kakashi had placed his hand on the rock next to his. “We have to push forward.” Kakashi said softly. “The enemy lays further ahead.”

“Yeah.” Naruto agreed. “I’m going to get him. Don’t worry about that.” He took a chance and brushed his index finger against Kakashi’s. When Kakashi’s pressed back his heart flipped. “It’s soon going to be over. All of it. All of this.” Naruto said softly. “Kakashi-“ He paused when Kakashi’s arm wrapped around him.

“I want to be selfish just this one time.” Kakashi said softly. “Please. Just allow me this one moment in a place like this.” He was so much closer. This was not a good idea but Naruto relaxed into the hold and pulled Kakashi’s mask down enough for the man to kiss him. There was still a war to fight and so many issues to solve. But there was a bridge, fractured and broken but he could fix that. He would fix that.

**Author's Note:**

> So glad I was able to add something before the year ended!!


End file.
